


Silent Tags

by MadieBelle



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadieBelle/pseuds/MadieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout dominates the BLU team once again, giving him the ego boost to chat up Miss Pauling, and even try a softer approach for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Tags

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at fic writing, this is the outcome of my practices. This first one is really short but hey I'm learnin.

The match had gone peculiarly well that day, despite the bad start RED team had begun with. Once that damned Pyro was taken out on the BLU side the point was captured in record time, and it was all thanks to him.  
That's what played over and over in Scout's mind at least. He deserved a standing ovation he really did.  
Of course point capturing was nothing special and basically all in a days work. Another day, another million bucks pocketed for senseless violence.  
Either way, Scout walked with confidence. He imagined himself on the streets of Boston; all the loud, dramatic babes fanning themselves as he walked by, cooing his name to their friends dreamily. He was a stud, a total piece of work. His dog tags clinked against his chest with each step and the floor boards of the base rattling under his dusty cleats.  
He was about to throw open the doors to the rest area when purple caught the corner of his eye. He snapped his head to see the figure of Miss Pauling, walking as she checked something on her clipboard.  
She even made work hot. Something in him softened, like the hard manly core he had felt moments ago turned into butter and a goofy, crooked smile smeared over his face.  
God she was great. Hey, he was great too, they'd be a perfect match!  
That was all he needed to convince himself to change direction and fall into a run towards her. 

She bit her bottom lip slightly, going over some statistics from the day's match when her concentration was broken by the thunking of Scout's cleats quickly approaching from behind. She took a breath, waiting to hear her name.  
"Hey! Hey Miss Pauling!" He came to a slow beside her, somehow bringing his speed down to the pace she was walking.  
"Hello, Scout," she kept her gaze on the papers.  
"Are those the results from the match today? That's a lot a' crap there, all there needs to be is one paper that says "Scout freakin' dominated BLU morons" across the front," he motioned with his hands before adding, "In huge red letters," He put emphasis on "red" like he was afraid she would miss a big punchline, and chuckled at his own joke.  
Pauling hummed to herself, "Yes I suppose that would make my job much easier."  
"It'd make my job a lot easier too, I mean the one where I get you to fall hopelessly for me."  
"It would definitely rise attention to your name," she said flatly, swiftly avoiding the pick up in her usual manner.  
"I mean, like id really need the extra help I'm pretty sure I got you hooked already."  
"Right," her tone was sarcastic and easily half-assed. He continued to brag about his performance and him as a whole to her all the way back to her office where she entered, stopping him in the doorway.  
"Well this was a thrilling autobiography Scout but I have a lot of work to do. Have a nice day," she began to close the door before he nudged his foot in its path.  
"Hold on Miss Pauling I never got to ask if you y'know were ever free sometime this week-"  
"Administrator has me up to my nose in paperwork I will surely be getting no sleep this week, I'm sorry I'm just too busy." She spoke fluidly and quick like she was playing an audio he'd heard hundreds of times before. She attempted to close the door again when he once more blocked her attempt. This time just catching it with his hand.  
"Wait," his face was just visible through an inch crack in the door. She peered at him over her glasses impatiently.  
His tone was softened and oddly sincere, though Pauling was aware of the game he played. There was a slight pause, and for once she observed him close.  
He looked down at her, catching her eyes, she felt him connect and it almost broke her composure.  
"You are..absolutely beautiful. And if anyone ever tells you otherwise, they're a damned, blind idiot. You just tell me who and I'll sock 'em so hard in the face their loose eye balls'll spin in their skull." She stared at him for a moment, slightly surprised. The corner of his mouth stretched up into his crooked smile as she scanned his face; in all the years she'd put up with his flirting she'd never seen such a genuine look in his eyes. Before her blush became noticeable she looked away, pushing up her glasses on her nose.  
"Thank you, I will keep that in mind," she nodded to him before gently closing the door. 

Outside he waited a few moments before slipping his headset around his neck, removing his hat and resting his forehead on her door. He let out a long sigh, ignoring the heat in his face he laced both hands behind his neck over his cap, allowing his arms to relax there.  
His dog tags dangled from his neck silently, swinging ever so slightly with the pulse in his neck.  
And he thought to himself out of everything he'd said to her in the past few minutes, the part he believed in the very most was the last two sentences.


End file.
